Surprise Birthday Party
by ArtificiallyBlonde
Summary: (A prompt by ragemodegamzee) Tavros throws Gamzee a surprise birthday party, complete with cake, romcoms, and crappy endings. T for Gamzee's swearing.


You are just returning to your apartment from a slow day at work. Working at a tattoo parlor could be cool sometimes, but only one appointment had been scheduled today and there were only a couple walk-ins, so your boss let you go home early.

You fish around in your pocket for your keys before you find them, and are just about to unlock the door when it opens and a familiar face pops up.

"Gamzee!" Tavros exclaims, quickly coming outside and shutting the door behind him. "What are you doing home? Early, I mean."

You grin at him, though you can tell he's nervous. "Motherfuckin slow day, so I got to up and come home early."

"Oh, well then, um…" He stutters, and your grin grows. He's always so motherfuckin cute when he stutters. "Could you, uh, go to the grocery store? We're out of…peanut butter."

You think to point out that you had just had some peanut butter this morning, so you couldn't be out, before you remember that Tav loves peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He had probably eaten the rest of it or something.

"Sure, little motherfucker. I'll be back in a bit." You turn to head back to your car.

(POV switch)

You breathe a sigh of relief, going back into the apartment and shutting the door behind you. That was too close, definitely too close.

You walk back into the kitchen to check on the cake, which still isn't ready. The present you had gotten him yesterday still sat on the table, wrapped neatly in dark purple wrapping paper and tied with brown-ish copper ribbons. You hope he likes it, though you find yourself fidgeting and worrying over it.

You start when the door buzzer thing, you know, buzzes. You go to the door and hold down the button, asking who it was.

You recognized Karkat's angry voice instantly and told him that he could come up, the door was unlocked.

Karkat appears at the door quickly, while you're taking the cake out of the oven. He's carrying a small box wrapped in dark red wrapping paper.

"Karkat, did you, uh, get him a movie…?" You ask cautiously, eyeing the little box as you set the Faygo cake on the counter.

"Maybe." He replies in his usual grumpy tone. "Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

You shake your head quickly. "No, no, it's, uh, fine. I'm sure he'll like it."

He nods, seeming satisfied with your answer, then walks over to the table. He sets the present down next to yours, looking at it suspiciously. "What did you get him?"

The box was pretty small, and flat. He picks it up and shakes it experimentally. It's small enough that he can hold it with one hand, up next to his ear.

"Please don't shake it…" You request quietly, watching him with worried eyes.

He shrugs and sets it back down. "Whatever."

You start to ice the cake, using plain white icing first before switching to a tube of purple edible glitter-stuff. You carefully write 'Happy birthday!' on the cake in neat, swirly letters.

You hear the door open and close a second before Karkat rushes out of the room. You can hear him talking (really more like yelling) at Gamzee, something about how he shouldn't be home so early. Gamzee says something that you don't quite catch, but he sounds pretty confused.

You quickly put the finishing touches on the cake, a few swirls around the edges, before you put the tube back in the cabinet and lick the remaining icing off your fingers. You pick up the plate with the cake resting in the center, carefully carrying it to set in on the table.

You go over to the door where Karkat was still yelling at Gamzee, and gently nudge Karkat to get his attention. He stops yelling to give you a questioning look, that you ignore.

"Gamzee, you can come in, now, if you want." You say, smiling.

Karkat moves out of the way to let Gamzee in. You chuckle when his eyes scan the room before they land on the table, with his presents and the cake.

"What's this all up and for?" He asks, going over to the table. He reaches to the cake and swipes a bit of icing off, licking it off his finger with a grin before he turned back to you and Karkat.

"Happy birthday, Gamzee!" You say, all out grinning. Karkat grumbles something similar to 'happy birthday' with some expletive at the end.

Gamzee looks puzzled for a second before a look of realization crosses his face. "Shit, it is my birthday, isn't it?" He grins. "Thanks for rememberin' it." He gave you and Karkat both a hug, Karkat squirming and yelling until Gamzee released the both of you.

After the three of you had enyoed a helping of cake—Karkat saying that it 'wasn't that bad for a Faygo cake', Gamzee repeating how miraculous it was, and you not really eating much of it since you don't like sweets that much— you move on to Gamzee's presents. Karkat insists he opened yours first, but he ends up opening Karkat's first.

Just as you had predicted, it was a romantic comedy. You smile as Gamzee gives Karkat another hug, saying that it was a miraculous gift and that all three of you should watch it tonight.

You hand him the small purple box next, suddenly feeling unsure. At first you felt confident that he would like it, but doubts are leaking into your mind.

He slowly rips the wrapping paper open enough to pull out the small white box, giving you a sidelong glance before he lifted the lid.

He stares at it for a moment before carefully picking it up, pulling it slowly out of the box to hold up so that he can see it better.

It's a simply silver chain,and dangling at the end was a small charm—about the size of a quarter—in the shape of a clown mask, with two clubs crossing behind it. You shift slightly in your seat, watching him as he scans it, twirling the chain to spin the charm.

His grin almost splits his face in half as he quickly un-clips the chain to put it on. You can't help but like that it falls right between his collarbones, where you hoped it would.

He reaches over to wrap his arms around you, giving you a bone-crushing hug that you quickly return. When he finally lets go to sit back, you ask hesitantly if he likes it.

"It's motherfucking miracles, Tavbro." He says, reaching up to feel the charm between his index finger and thumb for a moment before he stands up, grabbing the romcom off the table and heading into the small living area, pulling you and Karkat along with him.

You watch the romcom sitting on the couch with Gamzee, his arm around your shoulders as you leaned against him. Karkat chose to sit on the floor, eyes glued to the TV until the very end of the movie.

After the movie, Karkat says he should be getting home. Gamzee forces another hug on him, thanking him again before he left.

Once Karkat's gone, you switch the TV to live channels and settle back on the couch with Gamzee, this time him practically laying down and you in his arms.

You fall asleep like that, after wishing him happy birthday once more. He leans up to give you as kiss just as you're drifting off, saying quietly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Gamzee." You say with a sleepy smile, before you lay your head down on his chest, closing your eyes and letting sleep take you.

A/N: HURRY FOR SHITTY ENDINGS oh well.


End file.
